Godith
Godith is an ancient dragon, supposedly the first on earth, who appears semifrequently in the OAZ. Early History Like many characters in Chrono's indirect and adoptive bloodlines, Godith's past has little in the way of explanation. It has been revealed that he is from a plane other than Earth, where, supposedly, the first dragons were born. He is also rumoured to be one of the first dragons to come to Earth, if not the very first. Due to conflicting canon in regard to dragons and their origins, the character's creator has decided to officially mark all creation myths he created around Godith as "speculation and rumourcommon people and creatures", further shrouding Godith's history prior to recent events. Recent History Recently, it has been discovered that Godith has become the guardian of the "Primordial Flame", or the "Purefire" as it has been lovingly dubbed by some members of the Ohana. Since the disappearance of Chrono Roth, he has spent his days drinking himself to death in a cave below a desert, guarding the aforementioned flame halfheartedly. He has become addicted to alcohol, tobacco, and a thus-far unnamed hallucinogenic plant found only in the cave he resided in. These substances, combined with the powerful aura the Primordial Flame gives off, created a slow-acting neurotoxin, which has slowly been reducing him from a wise but battle-loving old sage into a chaotic, insane, bloodlusting monster. Recently, his addictions have been all but eliminated, and his psychosis is slowly being reversed by the healing ability of the Primordial Flame. Fighting Ability Godith is a very powerful tanklike character. In battle, he focuses one-hundred percent of his body and mind to dealing damage, rather than blocking or avoiding incoming damage. He has a very high tollerance for pain, and can brush off severed limbs and debilitating injuries with minimal effort, often failing to notice them until after the fight is over, an ability which is thanks to a trancelike state commonly referred to as "Bloodrush". It is apparent that this state cannot be entered at will, but it is unknown what causes it. While Godith is definitely partial to using his fists and claws, he has been shown to have incredible skill with primitive martial and exotic weapons, to the point of being able to pick up a discarded weapon on a battlefield and, nine times out of ten, know exactly how to use it. He is also quite skilled in magic, primarily focussing on fire and magma-based spells. While his repertoire seems to range from simple firebolts to planet-cracking eruptions, he is rarely shown using any of them. Like many dragons, he is also adept in the use of breath-attacks. These are by far his most focused and damaging abilities, and he has the ability to switch between several elemental affinities at will, however, once again, he is rarely shown using any of them. Godith loves to steal the nuclear waffles of his enemies, to lower their morale. Trivia *Godith is named after the deity in a series of books about dragons. *The collection of draconic creation myths created with Godith were the first creation myths to be featured in the Ohana, as well as the first ones regarding dragons. *Godith, like many dragons in OAZ, is well versed in D&D's Draconic language, and was one of the first characters to speak it. *Godith is one of the first draconic characters to appear in the OAZ. *Godith is one of the few draconic characters to take on a four-legged appearance, rather than an "Anthro" style. He can, however, take the form of an Anthro-Dragon and a human when necessary. *The character's creator has openly admitted a certain level of loathing for the character, and rarely uses him. *Godith has access to a high number of different forms and abilities, most of which have only been seen once or twice. The character's creator has said that "Godith is my Eevee. He can change into a lot of different things, but most of them aren't worth looking at." Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists